


Tables Turned

by mckinnononon



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Holtzbert - Freeform, If You Squint - Freeform, Random & Short, holtzmann is attentive, injured erin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckinnononon/pseuds/mckinnononon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Erin is used to tending to Holtzmann's injuries on the daily, today is a little different. Role-reversal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tables Turned

"Holtzmann?" I called, walking up the steps into the engineers lab, a usual warmth passing through me as I thought about seeing the quirky blonde. I peered around the corner of the staircase, my eyebrows furrowed. Since when  _isn't_ she in the lab? As I approached her work table, she popped up from behind it, a cheeky grin across her face. I jumped in surprise, blushing. 

"What can I do for ya, Dr. Gilbert?" She chirped, flicking off her blowtorch and setting it down on her work-table. I grinned shyly, " _Jeez,_ You scared me." She snickered. "I was in search of those blueprints you had been working on for the containment unit upgrade? I've been working on some stuff downstairs and I think we might be getting somewhere good." I tried to sound casual, hoping she couldn't tell my palms were sweating in her presence. She grinned, rummaging under a pile of scrap metal, frowning when she didn't find what she was looking for. She turned and headed towards her room, mumbling out a promise to return.

Suddenly a small machine that had been tentatively whirring on her table lit aflame, sizzling dangerously. My eyes widened, and as I was about to yell for Holtz she rounded the corner, causally grabbing a fire extinguisher on her way and spraying out the flame without looking away from the papers haphazardly shoved into a notebook. She handed me the blueprints, tossing the remaining papers to the side, and leaned her elbows onto the work table. "Pretty impressive, huh?" She grinned cockily, winking at me as I peered over the papers impressed. I nodded.  _She doesn't notice me blushing, I'm sure._

"Yeah, this could be revolutionary to the ghost-containment-unit-world," I joked. She chuckled, pulling her goggles down over her eyes, focusing back to doing who knows what with her blow torch. I headed back to the stairs, my eyes trained to the extensive blue prints, already excitedly thinking through all the equations and theories that were flooding my mind. Suddenly, I felt my feet slip out from beneath me, and a loud squeal escaped from me. Before I could put my hands out to catch myself, my rib cage smashed into the end of a step, emitting another loud cry from me as my head made contact with the hard steps. 

Although I briefly blacked out from the head-to-step contact, I heard a loud shout from the top of the steps, "Fuck, Erin!" Jillian shouted. I found my blurry vision clearing as I lay at the bottom of the steps, groaning as I tried to inhale and a sharp pain radiated through my side and my head ached. Holtzmann crouched down at my side, her eyes wide with panic. I put my hand to my head, feeling tears prick at my eyes when I pulled my hand away and saw the irony deep red of blood staining my fingers. Holtzmann propped me into sitting position, using her sleeve to gently dab at the cut on my forehead.

"What happened?" She asked, a deep frown etched into her features. I shook my head, wiping down my face with my clammy palm. "I have no clue," I sniffed, "I think I might have skipped a step or something..." I closed my eyes, groaning softly and gripping my side. "I smashed my side on the stairs..." 

"You've got to be more careful, you hot mess..." She grinned gently, sympathy shining through her bright-blue eyes. I rolled my eyes, holding onto her for leverage as she helped me stand. I hunched over, leaning my body into hers. " _Fuck,_ " I seethed, "I must have cracked a rib or something," I sighed heavily, feeling a trail of blood run down my temple. I felt my stomach turn, and I looked up at Holtzmann fearfully.

"C'mon," She mumbled, helping me walk towards the kitchenette we had at the fire house. "Let's fix up that cut." She hoisted me up onto the counter by my hips, turning her back to rummage through the now dedicated first-aid drawer that had been established due to Jillian's frequent injuries. I lifted my shirt, wincing at the red, darkening bruise along my rib cage. Holtz sucked her teeth, running her fingers across the swelling when she turned her attention back to me. _I'm not shivering from her touching me, it's just cold in here. Totally._  

"Damn, looks sore," She pressed a cold compress to it, and I whimpered in both relief and ache. "It is." I muttered. She tusked her tongue, biting the inside of her cheek as she refocused her attention to gently cleaning the blood from my face with a damp towelette. I shuddered internally at the close proximity between us, swooning partially as the tip of her tongue peeked out from between her lips in concentration. I thought back to all the other times this roles were opposite; myself fixing up injured Holtzmann. It had almost become  _our thing_. I cringed at the corny thought, shaking it from my mind.

"Y'know," I said, smiling. "This is like, role-reversal," She looked at me curiously. "I'm usually always fixing you up." I clarified. She smiled a goofy smile, cockiness radiating from her.

"What can I say, I love our one-on-one time, especially when it's with Surgeon Erin Gilbert." She winked, and I looked down, feeling the heat bluster my cheeks. She pressed a butterfly stitch to my forehead, then shocking me as she pressed a gentle kiss to the now covered cut. As she pulled back, we both froze as her lips hovered over mine. _Shit._

Impulsively, without any thought, I unabashedly pressed my lips to hers. Gentle caresses of the lips quickly escalated to open-mouthed, rushed kisses, both of us eager to get closer and closer to each others skin. 

"Ah," I seethed, pulling back unwillingly and gripping my side. Jill pouted with guilt, a small smile protruding through her swollen pink lips. "Sorry," She grinned. I hung my arms over her shoulders loosely, my legs now around her waist and gave her a teasing smile. I felt warm with ecstasy, tingles still running through my lips from our contact that was so rudely interrupted by my bruised ribs. 

"You're forgiven, Surgeon Jillian Holtzmann."

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE U GUYS OH MY GOD. U are all so nice I cry thank u all so much for reading and everything kkjfhslefa
> 
> also please comment feedback, criticism, anything! i love to improve so if you notice anything that could use a bit of a tweak please let me know! 
> 
> thank u again for reading! ill take any requests or prompts on my twitter @mckinnononon (www.twitter.com/mckinnononon) or my curiouscat (http://curiouscat.me/mckinnononon)!


End file.
